


Fogged

by Hermaline75



Series: Thor in glasses [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, College AU, Established Relationship, F/M, Glasses, Human AU, M/M, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor jumps to conclusions while making questionable decisions and Loki throws a dinner party while utterly confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fogged

“Library, Thor. Library.”

Thor made a vague questioning noise. There was the scent of coffee and shampoo and...

He opened his eyes and tried to determine which blur was speaking to him.

“Get up and go to the library. There’s coffee on the nightstand. I’ll be back later.”

“Where are you going?” Thor croaked.

“Out. Nothing for you to worry about, I just have some stuff I need to do.”

“It’s stuff like that that makes me worry that the English tutor thing is just a front for your terrifying underworld identity.”

“Go to the library, Thor. I know it’s the weekend but you’ve been putting it off.”

“I notice you’re not denying the underworld thing.”

The speaking blur approached, coming into focus slightly as he kissed Thor’s forehead.

“I’ll see you later.” Loki said. “Library.”

“Yeah, yeah...”

He heard the door click shut and made a start on his coffee. The desire to go back to sleep for a few hours was strong, but he really did need to get work done today. Deadlines were looming, as they so often did, like apparently insurmountable cliffs.

He half-stumbled to the shower and was wandering - half-dressed, glasses smudged, and skin barely dry - around Loki’s apartment in search of more coffee when he saw it. A note half-tucked away under a book on the counter. It seemed very out of place. He hesitated to pick it up. After all, technically it wasn’t his business what Loki had in his place.

He read it anyway. It was in scrawled handwriting, as though it had been written nervously or very quickly.

It was an invitation to coffee. With a time and a place. A time that was around half an hour away.

And it was addressed to ‘hot stuff’.

Thor blinked at it.

“Hey, hot stuff, I know you’re busy but coffee Saturday?”

‘Hot stuff’?!

He shook his head. This wasn’t what he thought it was. It couldn’t be. He was just being paranoid. So Loki was meeting a friend for coffee, so what? It was none of his business.

He carefully tucked the note back where he’d found it and poured himself coffee.

Then again, Loki had been very keen to make sure he’d be out of the apartment today.

And he’d been working late more often than usual recently. Something about offering additional revision classes in the run up to exams.

At least that’s what he said.

And he’d seemed distracted all week.

And who leaves notes instead of texting?

Unless they don’t want someone’s phone to go off for some reason.

There was no harm in being careful. Right? It was probably nothing.

Thor all-but downed his coffee, pulled on his shirt and set out to stalk his boyfriend.

\--

“Well, it’s nice to see you out and about.”

Loki frowned across the table at Tony.

“What are you talking about? You see me all the time.”

“Yeah, at work. Which hardly counts. We can’t talk freely there, people are always listening. How are we meant to discuss our relative exciting sex lives with gossipy students everywhere?”

“And how is the person of the week?”

“The person of nearly a month, actually. She’s great, her name is Pepper and she’s fiery with it. I have high hopes. This might be the One. This might be the lucky Not-Mrs-Stark.”

“Not-Mrs?”

“I can’t get married yet. I’m in the prime of life.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re no fun anymore. You’re all… domestic and loved up.”

“Oh, I am not.”

“Is _he_ at your place right now? Did you make him breakfast in bed? I bet you did. Ooh, we could go and surprise him!”

“No. And even if he was, you are not surprising my boyfriend.”

“I still haven’t met him officially. How do I know he’s not just a convenient lie for you to get out of seeing me? I miss you.”

“You see me literally every day.”

“Work you isn’t the real you.”

Loki considered his options for a while.

“Fine,” he said eventually. “Fine. Come for dinner next week. Thursday, how’s Thursday?”

“Can’t do this week. I can make the Thursday after that though.”

“Great. You can meet Thor, confirm that he’s a real person and stop bothering me about it.”

“You just kept us separate to annoy me, didn’t you?”

“No, I wanted to keep Thor away from you until he was fully under my spell so he wouldn’t run a mile at the first sight of you.”

“Yeah, yeah, very funny.”

Loki smirked at him.

\--

Thor was trying to be subtle. He stood on the opposite corner pretending to text but really watching Loki.

Who was smirking at whoever he was with. Smirking and laughing and doing that face he did when he was being playfully cruel.

Someone else was getting those looks.

Thor moved to try to catch sight of who Loki was with.

His heart sank.

It was a man. A not entirely unattractive man. He had a beard and dark hair, and was essentially the exact opposite of Thor. Undoubtedly smaller than Loki, talking with a lot of animation and hand actions and from Loki’s reaction he was pretty funny.

Probably had perfect sight too.

Damn him and his artfully distressed t-shirt.

He could see them together now, laughing and kissing and fucking, this guy probably knew exactly what he was doing and he’d be perfect and…

Thor decided he couldn’t watch any more and started to head to the library. He jumped when his phone went off in his pocket.

A text from Loki.

He’d been seen. Loki had seen him and this was the confrontation text. Or the break up text.

Maybe Loki was just seeing other people at the same time as seeing Thor. Maybe this was normal. ‘Dating’ was a thing, right, and you could date multiple people…

But probably not when you were talking about moving in with someone.

He shoved his phone back in his pocket, message unread. It could wait.

\--

It wasn’t strange that Thor hadn’t texted back straight away. Phone signal was poor in the library. Or he’d turned his phone off as a courtesy toward other students.

It was odd that he hadn’t texted back several hours later though.

Loki tapped his fingers on the edge of his couch and decided to call instead.

“Hello?” Thor sounded positively worried.

“Hey. You alright?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just you didn’t text me back earlier.”

A pause from Thor. “Right, sorry. What did you want?”

No excuse, Loki noted. This _was_ unusual.

“Nothing urgent,” he said. “Just to let you know I’m throwing a small dinner party, more like a gathering really, not this Thursday but next Thursday. Just a little head’s up.”

“Cool, I’ll find something to occupy myself that night.”

“No, Thor, you’re… you’re invited, obviously. And you can even bring a friend. Not Darcy. That other girl you talk about. Jane. She can come.”

“OK. Sounds good.”

What the hell was going on?

“Are you sure you’re OK?”

“Never better.”

“Hmm. OK. I’ll see you later tonight?”

“Maybe. I’ve got a lot of stuff to get through, I’ll probably stay at my place. Maybe tomorrow as well, try to get ahead on my work a little.”

“OK. Just text me if you change your mind.”

“I will.”

“I love you.”

“Bye.”

The line went dead.

Well, Thor was definitely upset about something. Loki wracked his brain, trying to think of what he’d done this morning. He’d made him coffee. He’d told him to go to the library.

He couldn’t think of anything that could have caused this.

Maybe it was just school stress.

\--

Jane’s reaction to a dinner invitation was not exactly what Thor was expecting.

On the one hand she seemed excited to socialize with him outside of school. On the other she seemed genuinely afraid of meeting Loki.

“Trust me,” Thor said. “He’s not how Darcy says he is. He’s not scary at all.”

“Really? Because he sounds pretty intimidating from where I’m sitting. And what kind of a thing is this, is this like a t-shirt thing or a blouse thing?”

“It’s a whatever you feel comfortable in thing.”

“Should I bring wine? Does he drink wine?”

“He does very much drink wine, but you shouldn’t feel obliged to bring anything. Just your company is fine. Seriously, don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry about what?” Darcy asked, somehow finding them, even though they were hidden away in the depths of the physics section.

“I’m invited to dinner. At Thor’s boyfriend’s house.” Jane said.

Darcy’s eyes grew wide and panicked.

“You can’t go,” she announced. “It’s a trap, Jane. Clearly. He’s going to sacrifice you to some god no one’s ever heard of in return for eternal youth and killer cheekbones. You mustn’t. It’s either that or some Hannibal Lecter stuff and you’ll actually be the entrée.”

“No one is getting sacrificed. Or eaten.” Thor rolled his eyes.

“You learnt that from him. That’s his look. That’s the ‘your argument is bad and your sources are questionable’ eye roll. God, you’re being assimilated!”

“Look, Jane, it’ll be fine. Just show up, OK? You’ll be fine. If necessary I will protect you from any rituals that might be suggested.”

He left as Darcy started plotting how Jane could escape from their clutches if necessary and how often Jane should text in to confirm she hadn’t been eaten or killed or tortured with literature.

It was Friday. Thor hadn’t seen Loki since Saturday morning. They’d texted but Thor kept finding convenient reasons that he couldn’t come round or go for lunch or any of the things they usually did.

Loki was suspicious. He could tell.

But he had no right to be suspicious. He was the one sneaking around meeting men in coffee shops who called him ‘hot stuff’.

He was probably glad to have more time to spend with Coffee Guy.

Thor wasn’t looking forward to the confrontation. He wasn’t good at confrontation. And how were you meant to accuse someone of maybe potentially cheating on you anyway? Did you just say it out loud? Did you drop subtle hints? How were you meant to do it?

Part of him wanted to ask Darcy for advice, but a stronger part of him said that was a terrible idea, given how dedicated she was to joking that Loki had murdered anyone who’d crossed him ever.

Next Thursday was either going to be a disaster or a riotous success and he wasn’t sure which he wanted it to be.

Either way, he wasn’t going to be able to avoid the argument for much longer.

\--

Loki had no idea what was up with Thor. He’d been acting strangely for several days now. Nearly two weeks. Taking hours to respond to texts, always busy, short with answers. Even shorter than usual.

And Loki missed him.

He missed coming home to find Thor had let himself in and was puzzling over journals and articles on the couch. He missed making two coffees in the morning. He missed Thor’s laughter and the way he tried to make physics accessible and interesting and the way he pretended to understand when Loki was complaining about his students.

He missed waking up next to him.

This was ridiculous.

He never got like this, not even with people he genuinely cared about.

And he wished he knew what he’d done that had made Thor so distant so suddenly.

It wouldn’t be the first time a partner had been angry at him, but he at least usually knew exactly what the cause was and whether it was justified.

He shuffled the papers he was reading over to the side and tried to figure out how to ask.

‘Please talk to me’? No.

‘Are you alright?’? No.

He sighed.

‘Hey, would you mind coming round early tomorrow to help me with dinner?’

Send.

Maybe when he saw him it would all become clear. Thor wasn’t good at concealment, his emotions were usually written all over his face.

\--

Thor could see that Loki was worried and trying to hide it. He’d definitely noticed that Thor had broken their usual ‘hello’ kiss quicker than normal and when he scraped his hair back for cooking he’d been frowning and pouting with concern. He was acting as if nothing was wrong, but his eyes were telling a different story. He kept staring at Thor for clues when he thought he wouldn’t notice.

Thor was carefully keeping his expression as blank as possible and his voice level. He could see by the frustration in Loki’s face that he was giving nothing away. Not revealing what he thought he knew or what he suspected. He barely spoke, just responded to Loki’s questions about how his work was going or how his week had been with simple answers. Everything was horribly awkward, but he was determined not to be the first to break. If Loki knew something was wrong then he could be the one to ask about it.

He jumped when the door buzzer sounded.

“Can you get that?” Loki muttered.

Thor wordlessly headed to the door and opened it to find a familiar face.

It was him.

The man he’d seen Loki with.

Coffee Guy.

And he had a woman with him.

“Hey, man! You must be Thor, great to finally meet you. I’m Tony, I’m sure you’ve heard all about me, may I just confirm that all of it is lies? Oh, and this is Pepper, who wasn’t invited but I brought her anyway. Hope Loki doesn’t mind. Where is old grumpy face anyway?”

Thor was stunned, both at the unexpected appearance of someone he’d built up in his head as his ultimate rival and by the sudden grasping of his hand and the whirl of familiarity.

“Uh… kitchen. He’s in the kitchen.” he managed.

Tony bustled off and he heard him greeting Loki from the doorway. Thor took Pepper’s coat, barely noting her half smile as she apologized for arriving unexpectedly.

Thor wasn’t thinking about that.

He was thinking about how stupid he’d been.

Of course it was Tony. Loki was always talking about how Tony was highly inappropriate and made dumb jokes and was generally equal parts hilarious and infuriating.

Who else was going to drop Loki such a note?

He’d been being ridiculous. Loki loved him. And he’d spent the almost two weeks punishing him for something he hadn’t even done.

He’d have to make it up to him later.

“It’s really nice to meet you.” he said to Pepper, smiling for what felt like the first time in ages.

\--

This was getting weirder and weirder.

Thor’s demeanor had changed instantly as soon as they had company. He’d gone from guarded and quiet to positively chatty.

Well, chatty for Thor.

And he was suddenly all about the subtle touching, gently brushing his fingers against Loki’s when taking a glass from him, draping his arm around his waist as they waited for dinner to finish cooking. By the time Jane arrived, all big eyes and shy, holding out a bottle of wine like an offering, Thor had been radiating welcome and happiness.

It was really weird.

Was this an act for their guests’ sake? Was this going to fade away when they were alone again? Was Thor going to go home afterwards and leave Loki to an empty bed?

What was going on? And why?

Then again, if Thor was going to keep this up for the full evening, Loki wasn’t going to complain. He hadn’t realized how touch-starved he’d become.

He had almost anticipated that Tony would bring someone and had made more food than four people could possibly eat, but he hadn’t been expecting Pepper to be as she was. Tony never dated anyone like her. She was witty but she held back a lot. Loki could see amusement dancing on her face from time to time following comments Tony made, and he suspected she was making sarcastic jokes in her head.

She had definite potential.

He hoped she’d open up as the night went on.

Jane might have been shy to meet him, the horror tales of other students probably running through her mind, but by the time they were sitting down with lasagna in front of them, she was beginning to relax and discuss her studies and her plans for after graduation. Despite being the youngest there, undergraduate and all, she was clearly able to hold her own in conversation. It was probably why Thor liked her. And, he mused, no one who was friends with Darcy Lewis was going to be without bantering skills.

Speaking of whom, it wasn’t long before Jane’s phone rang from her bag. She pointedly ignored it, earning raised eyebrows from Tony.

“Aren’t you going to see who that is?” he asked.

“No,” Jane said. “I know who it is.”

“Ooh, it’s a lover then! Come on, give us all the gory details.”

“No! No, it’s just a friend of mine, Darcy. She was worried about me coming here tonight.”

“Why?” Pepper seemed genuinely curious.

“She has it in her head that Loki is some kind of psychopath.”

Tony laughed out loud at that. “She might have a point. Thor? Care to weigh in?”

Thor leant in towards Loki and carefully brushed a stray lock of hair back behind his ear.

“If he is,” he said deliberately. “Then he’s my psychopath.”

Loki stared into those blue eyes looking at him with such surety and realized what had been missing from them earlier. Trust. For some reason the apparently boundless trust Thor had for him had been missing earlier.

Well, that was disconcerting.

Loki smiled back at him and gently squeezed his thigh under the table.

He knew the what now, the why would have to wait.

Jane’s phone rang again.

“We could totally freak her out.” Pepper said quietly.

“How?” Jane asked.

“Next time it rings, everyone quiet down and I’ll answer it. Trust me.”

Jane obediently fetched her phone and passed it across the table. They waited for the inevitable ring.

“Quick, what’s your full name?”

“Jane Foster.”

“OK.”

Pepper smiled serenely when the ringtone sang out, and placed the phone to her ear.

“Good evening, this is Sgt Virginia Potts from the State Police Department. I’m sorry to inform you that the owner of this phone is currently in our custody following a disturbance at a residential address and she hasn’t been very cooperative. Are you family or the partner of a Jane Foster? Do you think you could help us with enquiries?”

High-pitched babbling from Darcy.

“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to release details at this time. If you’d like, I can pass you over to another officer who might be able to help you.”

Pepper raised her eyebrows and held the phone out to Loki who steeled his expression and cleared his voice.

“Miss Lewis?” he said in his most authoritarian tone. “I do hope your latest literature review is going well.”

There was silence followed by outraged yelling. Loki all but threw the phone at Jane.

“Darcy, relax, I’m fine,” she said giggling. “Will you calm down? We were just messing with you. Oh, I’m sorry. Look, I’ll call you when I get home. Yes, even if you don’t want to talk to me. Yes, even if you never talk to me ever again… OK. Bye bye.”

She hung up and reached across to shake hands with Pepper for a joke well made.

“Virginia?” Tony asked once he’d stopped laughing. “Of all names why that one?”

“It’s my name.”

“But your name is Pepper.”

“No. Everyone calls me Pepper. Because my surname is Potts.”

“Oh. Oh, OK.”

“Please don’t tell me you thought my parents had genuinely named me Pepper Potts.”

“Of course not, babydoll.”

She shook her head in disbelief but laughed it off.

Tony might have somehow found himself someone with real potential. He’d have to be careful how he trod if he was serious about her. Loki made a mental note to discuss this with him at a later date.

Thor practically leapt to his feet to help with clearing the table and nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck as soon as they were in the privacy of the kitchen.

“How rude is it to start dropping hints for people to leave immediately after dinner?” he asked softly.

“Very. It’s very rude. Are you not enjoying yourself?” Loki swayed back gently to align his back with Thor’s chest, Thor’s hands resting lightly on his hips. The familiarity of the touch almost hurt.

“I am. I just want you all to myself as soon as possible now.”

He turned Loki’s head to his and made up for the stilted kiss from earlier.

This was nice. But it was still strange and Loki was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Maybe after Thor had kissed him a bit more.

\--

Conversation was flowing and Jane was more relaxed than Thor had ever seen her - probably not thinking about school work for the first time in years - and it had been lovely to finally meet the infamous Tony, and Pepper was a delight… but Thor wanted them out so he could take Loki to bed.

He tried to be subtle about it, yawning slightly and asking if anyone wanted after dinner coffee. He tried to encourage Loki to back him up by trailing a hand down his arm and touching their legs together, hoping he’d be a little more blunt in wrapping up proceedings.

Fortunately Tony seemed to catch on and tapped Pepper on the arm. She’d been exchanging numbers with Jane in the hopes that they could meet up sometime later in the week and apologize to Darcy more fully. Jane did seem to be a little tired, and grateful that she didn’t look like she breaking up the party if she wanted to go home.

Thor bid everyone goodbye at the door, hugs and smiles all around, and rounded on Loki almost predatorily.

“Finally…” he breathed as he approached. “Right, you. Bed. Now. Dishes will wait ‘til tomorrow.”

“Someone’s bossy tonight.”

“Only if you want me to be. Go get ready, I’m just going to dump the mugs in the sink.”

“When you say get ready do you mean get _ready_ ready?”

“Whatever you want.”

Loki kissed him fully and slowly backed away, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

Putting dishes in the sink brought Thor’s eyes inexplicably back to the note, still under the same untouched book. The damn note that had freaked him out. He chuckled and shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans.

Loki was sitting naked on the end of the bed and reclined across it when Thor came in, reaching out to him.

“Come here. I want you.”

Thor gently laid himself on top, letting one hand roam over Loki’s sides, feeling his muscles move, and carefully pulling his hair loose from its tie with the other. Loki set about trying to undo the fastenings on Thor’s clothes, breathing gently increasing against his ear.

“What do you want tonight?” Thor asked leaning back. “You’re in charge, whatever you feel like doing…”

“I’m always in charge.” Loki retorted, successfully defeating Thor’s belt.

“I know. But tonight you don’t even have to pretend not to be. I want to know I’m doing exactly what you want when you want it.”

“So, what, service topping? What have I done to suddenly get such special treatment?”

“It’s not what you’ve done, it’s what you haven’t done.”

Loki pouted in annoyance. “You’re not making sense.”

Thor chuckled. “Reach into my back pocket.”

\--

Loki frowned but did as Thor asked, reaching around to find a crumpled scrap of paper. He straightened it carefully, still with no idea what the significance was.

Oh, that.

He looked up at Thor in confusion.

“I found it in the kitchen,” Thor said quietly, pushing his glasses back onto his nose. “I found it and I freaked out and I followed you and I thought you were seeing someone else and it was Tony, it was just coffee with Tony and his sense of humor calling you that and I didn’t know who he was then so I thought… I thought you and him were, y'know... Behind my back...” His rambling trailed off.

Loki tried to make sense of what he’d just been told.

“You… you followed me?”

Thor nodded.

“And that’s why you’ve been so weird; you thought I was cheating on you. And with Tony, of all people, ugh…”

He pushed Thor off, getting a wary look in response.

“Are you angry with me?” Thor said sheepishly.

Loki sighed. “I’m upset that you felt you couldn’t trust me. And because you followed me, like it’s any of your business where I am if I choose not to tell you.”

“I’m sorry. I know it was wrong and it was an invasion of your privacy. But I was… I was afraid that you were trying to push me away, you’ve been working late a lot recently and I jumped to conclusions and… I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. You’re great and I was scared I was going to lose you.”

“You avoided me for nearly two weeks. Why didn’t you just talk to me? What did you think was going to happen? You didn’t drop me any hints. Even if I had been cheating on you, how was I meant to figure out that the silent treatment was punishment because you’d found a private note and followed me and seen me with someone else? How was I meant to get there? Huh? How was I meant to put that together?”

Loki shuffled up the bed and wrapped his arms around his knees, curled in on himself.

It was the mistrust that hurt. But he couldn’t even be angry because he saw how Thor had come to the conclusion he had. He’d admitted that some of his previous relationships had ended due to infidelity on his part. But also that he’d changed since then, and he had assumed Thor believed that. And Thor trusted him, Thor was comfortable around him.

Wasn’t he?

“I’m sorry,” Thor said again. “I didn’t want the confrontation.”

Loki didn’t say anything. He was weighing his options. He wanted Thor here and he wanted Thor gone at the same time.

“Do you want me to leave?” Thor asked.

There was a slight tone of desperation in his voice.

And damn him, Loki liked a little desperation.

He considered letting Thor stew for a few days.

He considered throwing him out only to make a big show of taking him back in a week’s time.

He considered the hurt he could wreak on Thor, how he could send him away and make him crawl back just because he could, knowing that Thor would come back all contrite and penitent…

And realized he just didn’t want to.

Not with Thor.

This was a potential problem and it had to be worked on without mind games. He didn’t do that kind of thing anymore, right?

Maintaining Thor’s trust meant he actually had to be trustworthy.

He turned his head to the side. “No, stay. You just made a mistake. It’s fine.”

“Really?”

“It will be.” He flicked his gaze up to meet Thor’s.

There was no reason not to take advantage of an apologetic Thor though…

“But you can get out of those clothes right now and show me just how sorry you are that you ever doubted me...”

Thor caught on and smiled slowly. He practically tore off his jeans, dumping his glasses on Loki’s desk. Loki threw the lube at him from the drawer of the nightstand. He fumbled the catch, managing to deflect it onto the bed. Loki wordlessly spread his legs, revealing what would have been an impressively interested cock, had Thor been able to see him well enough.

Maybe one of these days contacts would be a good idea…

But for now Loki just wanted Thor to feel him and hopefully feel that he was loved and that he could trust that there was no one else. He didn’t need to see for that. Sometimes he felt like Thor could sense him even in the dark.

He yelped and laughed when Thor dragged him down the bed by the calves to swallow his cock like he’d been waiting for it his whole life.

\--

Was there a specific way to suck cock that said ‘I’m sorry and I’m glad you’re not angry’?

If there wasn’t, Thor was trying his best to invent it, doing everything he could think of that had ever made Loki pant. Tracing veins with his tongue, alternating between teasing and hard sucks without falling into a pattern, paying particular attention to the head one moment and trying his best to deep throat the next. He still hadn’t quite got the hang of that but he felt the attempt was appreciated. Practice makes perfect after all.

He waited until Loki was making little noises of need before he cracked the lube open to slick up his fingers. He wasn’t in the mood to wait, he wanted Loki fucked out beneath him, feeling trusted and wanted and loved. Maybe he stretched him just a little too quickly but those sounded like good hisses and Loki would tell him if something was wrong. Probably. And he was probably distracted by Thor’s mouth still working around his cock.

His clean hand scrabbled around in the sheets looking for a silver packet he was sure Loki had thrown down.

“We should get tested.” Loki said, his voice thick and breathy.

“Hmm?”

“We should get tested for STDs. If there’s nothing, we won’t have to bother with condoms. I want to feel you come inside me one of these days.”

Thor swallowed hard before letting Loki’s cock slip out of his mouth.

“I got tested after my last sexual encounter. Before you. Just in case. I was clean.”

There was a pause before Loki said “I got tested two months ago. Just routine. Same.”

Thor hesitated.

“Don’t you trust me, Thor?”

He did. He absolutely did. And he hated that he hadn’t, even for a moment.

He slicked up his cock more generously than normal and lined himself up.

“You’re sure?” he said.

“Yes. Please.”

Thor gripped his hips and eased inside.

\--

Loki couldn’t remember the last time he’d done this like this.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been with someone long enough to trust them when they said they were clean.

God.

The traitorous thought flashed though his mind that he trusted Thor more than Thor trusted him at the moment and it hadn’t always been like that. Not that he’d ever distrusted Thor. And he hadn’t even given Thor reason not to trust him so that wasn’t _fair_ and…

His head slammed back into the pillow as Thor began to thrust properly. He reached for him desperately, silently pleading him to lean down and kiss him.

Thor complied. Of course he did. He was moving so slowly and deep and Loki knotted his fingers in that blond hair to hold him within reach and to keep his mouth angled just so, letting Loki swallow the sounds he felt rumbling in the chest pressed against his own.

He gripped Thor around the waist with his legs, trying to spur him into moving faster but Thor was having none of that.

So much for Loki being in charge.

No, Thor had decided to demonstrate his affection tonight and that meant steady and long and close and this was…

This was really fucking nice actually.

\--

Thor was afraid that he was becoming addicted to this.

He assumed that eventually familiarity was going to take the edge off but being with Loki was like…

It was right somehow.

To think he’d been ready to give this up without a fight.

Not just the sex, although the sex was great, but all of it. The comfort of having someone there to listen to his rants and to rant in return and the stupid over-long discussions about book adaptations and just having someone in the same room sometimes was all he needed.

He almost let it go without even trying to fix it.

What had he been thinking?

He finally got the noise he wanted out of Loki. He knew that particular sound meant he’d found his prostate and that a little more attention right there would reduce Loki to a quivering, needy, demanding mess in a matter of moments.

Thor deliberately repeated that same motion again and again, feeling Loki’s breath coming faster and faster, the fingers in his hair beginning to clench and tug just a little, highly aware of the heat of Loki’s cock trapped between their stomachs. He’d been trying not to get lube on the sheets and there was still a little on his right hand when he reached down to try to give Loki a little relief. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was wondering how long he could potentially keep Loki on the edge, if he could make him stay here for hours, until he was begging for it.

Another time maybe.

\--

Loki choked out a sigh of relief when Thor’s hand gripped his cock. He was concerned though.

“Thor? Are you close? Are you… are you nearly there?”

No response.

“Thor?”

“Yeah, it’s OK, I’ll be right behind you. Let go.”

This had to be the most gentle fuck Loki had ever had. This was no frenzied race to the end, Thor was just gently but firmly taking him over the edge through sheer continuous, relentless motion. He wouldn’t have thought such a thing could be so intense but it was, it just was…

Thor’s hand sped up and Loki all but sobbed.

“Let go, come on.”

He twitched and convulsed under Thor’s attentions, overwhelmed by sudden need, trying to push himself just that little bit further. He was taken by surprise when Thor moaned above him and he could feel Thor’s come felt pulsing into him. The knowledge that he’d finally broken that iron concentration was enough. He finally let go, let all the worries of the last few days dissipate, lost himself in sensation. Thor was here and Thor was his and he was Thor’s and that’s what mattered here and now.

He wrapped his arms fully around Thor, unwilling to let him go.

\--

Thor wasn’t used to feeling his cock soften while still inside someone. And he wasn’t used to being aware of his own come sliding out around his girth.

It should have been disgusting but he found himself quite enjoying it, in the moment at least. He could feel Loki’s release too, smeared on their torsos. Evidence of a mutual act. He was torn between wanting to stay entangled with Loki for as long as possible and wanting to clean them both up sooner rather than later. Before it became a chore rather than a continuation of intimacy.

The latter won out and he pulled himself away from Loki, ignoring a whine of displeasure. He managed to find his glasses again and returned clean from the bathroom clutching a wash cloth to the newly-clear sight of Loki in a state of post-coital bliss. He couldn’t help but feel a little proud to have been the architect of this scene. The fingers of one of Loki’s hands were lazily combing through his hair where it fell across the pillow, the ghost of a smile on his parted lips, one leg bent, breath coming in little sighs and his eyes shut. They fluttered open when Thor started cleaning him with gentle touches.

“Hmm…” he murmured. “Apology accepted.”

Thor chuckled. “Don’t go falling asleep on me just yet.”

“Well… hurry up and come back for cuddles…”

“We’re going to have to get cheaper sheets if this is our new thing.”

“Mmm…”

\--

Loki found the note that had started all this off lying on the floor off the edge of the bed when he got up before Thor the next morning.

They were going to have to talk about this, but it could wait ‘til after breakfast.

He tore the paper up and threw it in the trash, reminding himself to ban Tony from all jokey pet names before something like this happened again.

After all, Pepper would probably be similarly upset to find out there was more than one ‘babydoll’ in Tony’s life.


End file.
